The present invention relates to an I/O shield engaged with an opening disposed in a chassis of an electronic assembly for providing connection access for connectors mounted to a main board, and more particularly to an I/O shield having spring contacts for facilitating placement and removal of the I/O shield and providing enhanced shielding capabilities.